A drarry fanfiction
by Kuzuji.Aiko
Summary: Drago Malfoy qui se met à épprouver des sentiements pour son rival... Harry Potter. Histoire composée de sentiments secrets, de plans, d'une potion et de pâtisseries sur un fond de haine et... d'amour. Fanfiction ABANDONNEE !
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. La fanfiction est à moi cependant. Je ne prends pas en compte les événements dans les livres, je me sers juste des lieux et des personnages de l'auteur. Je précise aussi que la guerre est finie, Dumbledore est vivant.

/ !\ Attention /!\ C'est du slash (relation homosexuelle) donc vous êtes prévenus. Il n'y aura pas de lemon mais du lime d'où le rating T.

Les pensées des personnages seront en _italique_.

Merci, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre I

Drago Malfoy marchait d'un pas déterminé vers la Grande Salle, son regard toujours autant hautain que d'habitude, pour le dîner. Lorsqu'il arriva, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'assit aux côtés de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Le repas apparut sur la table sur la table et les élèves commencèrent à manger. Drago, quant à lui, ne mangeait pas.

« - T'as pas faim Dray ? » lui demanda Blaise.

" - Non. "

La réponse avait été murmurée. Non, il n'avait pas faim, il n'avait plus faim depuis quelques temps. Il leva doucement la tête et regarda la table d'en face : celle des Griffondors. Il observa ce garçon si particulier... celui avec les cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, ses yeux verts pétillants cachés derrières d'horribles lunettes rondes, sa cicatrice sur son front... ce gryffondors-là, très précisément. Tout était de sa faute ! Drago croisa les yeux de ce dernier et détourna le regard. Il fixa son assiette vide. Il soupira et se leva discrètement pour quitter la salle sous les interrogations muettes de Blaise et Pansy.

Drago arriva aux cachots. Il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards et décida de se poser un instant sur l'un des fauteuils. Il poussa un énième soupire. Décidément, il allait devoir faire quelque chose ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il ne mangeait plus et ses notes baissaient. Son esprit était beaucoup trop occupé à penser à ce beau, séduisant, attirant, rayonnant, sexy et crétin de brun balafré de Griffondor. _Je suis dans une grosse merde par Salazar... Trouve une solution bordel ! Hum... oublier cet imbécile ? Noooon ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas l'oublier ! Mais peut-être qu'au moins je remonterais mes notes et j'aurais mes ASPIC. Non, non, non... je le vois tout le temps donc je ne pourrais pas y arriver. L'ignorer ? Oui, c'est simple pour moi ça. Mais ça n'arrangera pas mon problème. Pfff... et si je demandais à Blaise et Pansy ? Arg. Ils risquent de vraiment très mal réagir._

" - Il se passe quoi en c'moment p'tain Drago ? "

"- Bl-Blaise?!"

Blaise Zabini éclata de rire.

" - Désolé, je t'ai interrompu dans un moment de profonde réflexion ? "

" - Effectivement, tu devrais cesser de troubler mon génie. "

" - Oh ! Je ne savais pas Votre Majesté. " dit Blaise ironique et effectua une brève révérence.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel amusé, puis se retourna. Blaise s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté de lui.

« - Dray, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec toi en ce moment… "

" - Il n'y a rien. "

Drago ne pouvait pas lui dire. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça ! C'était... tellement... il avait presque honte de lui-même. Mais Blaise était son meilleur ami alors peut-être que lui comprendrait et Pansy aussi. D'ailleurs où était-elle ?

" - Où est Pansy ? "

" - Elle est partie à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas encore terminé son devoir de Métamorphose. "

" - Oh... QUOI ?! "

« - Hein ? "

" - On a un devoir de Métamorphose ?! "

" - Bin, ouais. "

" - Il est pour quand ? "

" - Demain. "

 _Et meeeerde ! P'tain de devoir ! Satanée Mc Gonagall !_ Drago récupéra ses affaires et se précipita vers la bibliothèque. Il allait devoir se dépêcher de finir ce foutu devoir. Blaise le suivit. Ils arrivèrent enfin et s'installèrent rapidement à une table. Drago commença à écrire sur son parchemin avec soin et agacement (Nda : ma relectrice : Toute la logique dans les gestes de Drago ^-^. Moi : Exactement ! XD ).

Soudain, une présence à ses côtés le déconcentra.

" - Tiens ? Toi aussi tu n'as pas fait ton devoir chéri ? "

« - La ferme Pansy. »

Drago retourna à sa fabuleuse occupation et ignora complètement ses deux amis qui le fixaient avec intensité. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes il ne le supporta plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces deux-là ?!

« - Arrêtez de me fixer ainsi, ça me déconcentre merde. »

« - Drago chéri, je crois que tu ne vas pas bien... » commença Pansy Parkinson.

« - Tout va très bien ! »

« - Bien sûr ! Tes notes ont baissé, tu ne manges plus et maintenant tu oublies les devoirs à rendre ! » s'écria Blaise.

« - Parle moins fort, crétin... » chuchota Drago.

« - Dray, t'as intérêt à nous dire ce qu'il ne va pas parce qu'on a marre de devoir supporter ton caprice. » répliqua Blaise.

Drago Malfoy soupira. Ils étaient chiants ses amis. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il pouvait leur faire confiance non ? Alors, il ferait certainement mieux de tout leur avouer...

« - Bon, puisqu'on en est arrivé là, c'est d'accord. Je vous expliquerais tout ! »

Ses amis eurent un sourire de victoire.

« - Mais je finis mon devoir d'abord. »

Ils acquiescèrent.

Une heure plus tard, Drago avait enfin terminé son devoir et rangeait soigneusement ses affaires. Accompagné de Blaise et Pansy, ils allèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils s'assirent dans un coin. Drago hésitait à parler. Finalement Blaise fut celui qui mit un terme au silence devenu pesant.

« - Bon, allez, vas-y et explique-nous. »

« - Bien... depuis un moment, mon esprit est complètement ailleurs. »

« - On avait bien remarqué ça chéri. Sois un peu plus précis veux-tu ? » dit doucement Pansy, ce qui était assez étonnant.

« - Mon esprit est occupé par quelqu'un en particulier. »

« - Oh ! Tu es intéressé par qui ? » Blaise fit un grand sourire en demandant cela.

« - J'hésite à vous le dire. » Dit Malfoy en fuyant les regards de ses amis.

« - Ah ! Non ! T'as promis de tout nous dire ! » s'énerva Blaise.

« - Huhu... je n'ai rien promis du tout. » dit Drago avec un petit sourire sadique.

« - Salaud ! »

« - Chéri, décris-le nous alors... »

« - Bon, bin... il a des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts...c'est un imbécile, un crétin, un balafré, un salaud, un- »

« - On a compris Dray ! Calme-toi. »

Drago baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il hésitait encore... devait-il vraiment se confier ? _Ils auront peut-être une idée pour le sortir de ma tête, qui sait..._

« - C'est Potter. »

Blaise et Pansy le regardèrent de travers. Potter ? Ce Griffondor ? Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ? Le rival éternel de Drago Malfoy ?

« - C'est . ! » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

« C'est une blague hein ?! » Dit Pansy, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

« Rassures-nous, Dray… » essaya Blaise.

« - Je n'aurais jamais dû vous le dire... »

Drago se maudit de leur avoir dit. Dépité, il partit dans sa chambre de préfet. Arrivé face au tableau, il donna le mot de passe puis s'engouffra dans la pièce spacieuse. Il enleva ses vêtements sans délicatesse puis s'allongea sur son lit en boxer. Il mis ses mains sur son visage et soupira bruyamment. _Quelle fin de journée merdique ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être demain ? Bon, au moins ça débutera avec Potion. C'est positif. Mais le cours est avec les Griffondors. Et merde. Je verrais Harry. Et Métamorphose l'après-midi... malheur ! Avec les Griffondors... c'est encore bien pire ! Par Salazar, je suis maudit !_ Il se releva, enfila un pyjama et se recoucha. Morphée l'emporta rapidement.

OOO

Harry Potter entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils s'installèrent à la table joyeuse de leur maison. Hermione et Ron se câlinaient encore – et toujours – tandis que Harry avait la tête posée sur sa paume et attendait le dîner.

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et Drago Malfoy entra. Harry eut un rictus en voyant son ennemi juré entrer. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Depuis ils n'ont pas cessé de se chamailler. Il doit bien admettre cependant que depuis quelques temps ça s'est calmé, depuis la bataille de Poudlard en fait. Ils ne se lançaient plus autant de piques qu'avant et elles sont aussi moins méchantes. Même, ils s'ignoraient presque... Harry regarda encore Malfoy. Il avait toujours son air hautain. Drago Malfoy releva la tête dans sa direction. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Malfoy détourna le regard. _Pff, il m'ignore celui-là non ? J'ai encore fais quelque chose ? De toute façon je m'en fiche car au moins il ne me fait pas chier !_

« - T'as pas faim Harry ? » demanda Ron inquiet en voyant que son meilleur ami n'avait encore rien avalé.

« - Hein ? Ah, si bien sûr... »

Tiré de ses pensées, il commença à manger de bon appétit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de fixer Malfoy comme ça ?

Après le dîner, les trois inséparables se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur le devoir de Métamorphose. Évidemment, Hermione, elle, l'avait terminé depuis longtemps. Elle les accompagnait juste pour aider Ron et Harry qui n'avaient absolument rien fait. Ils se posèrent à une table à l'écart pour être tranquilles et commencèrent. Ron soufflait déjà de désespoir.

« - Allez Ron ! Un peu de courage ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça ce devoir. Il sera vite fini si tu y mets du tien. » l'encouragea Hermione en lui caressant ses cheveux roux.

« - Mais 'Mione ! Laisse-moi copier ton devoir ! C'est beaucoup plus simple... demain on a un match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Il faut que je me repose ! » se plaignit Ron.

« - Ron, c'est plus important les études que le Quidditch. »

« - Pff, pour toi uniquement. Explique-lui Harry. »

« - Non. »

« - Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? Elle t'a contaminé ?! »

Hermione frappa l'arrière du crâne de son petit-ami, vexée. Harry éclata de rire mais se reprit rapidement en se souvenant du lieu dans lequel il était. Mme Pince lui lança un petit regard sévère.

« - Ron, tu sais que j'adore le Quidditch mais si on ne passe pas nos ASPIC... on sera peut-être dans la merde de dragon si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » répondit Harry toujours un peu hilare.

« - Oui... bon, ok ça va ! Je m'y mets pour de vrai ! » se résigna Ron, vaincu, en faisant la moue.

« - Enfin ! Tu as enfin compris après toutes ces années... » soupira Hermione, exaspérée.

Harry écrivait sur son parchemin avec ardeur depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Il s'accorda une petite pose. A ce moment-là, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et Malfoy ainsi que Zabini entrèrent. Harry se demanda bien ce qu'ils faisaient là. Curieux, il décida d'aller taquiner un peu son cher petit Malfoy...

Harry se cacha derrière une étagère et observa les deux Serpentards s'installer à une table. Malfoy écrivait quelque chose sur un parchemin. Il reconnut le devoir de Métamorphose qu'il était lui aussi en train de faire – enfin sensé faire puisque pour l'instant il espionnait Malfoy –. Pansy Parkinson, le bulldog, les rejoignit à leur table. Harry décida d'écouter un peu la conversation, surpris que Malfoy n'ait pas encore fait son devoir de Métamorphose...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry retourna auprès de ses amis. Ron et Hermione avaient apparemment fait une pause eux-aussi... une pause pleine de bisous et de tendres câlins. En le voyant revenir, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« - Hey, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous voyais pas faire ça à longueur de journée. »

« - Moui... c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, où étais-tu passé ? » demanda Hermione.

« - Oh, je n'étais pas loin... je faisais... un petit tour. » répondit Harry.

« - T'as un sourire de Serpentard mon pote là ! Ça fait peur. » dit Ron.

Harry eut un petit rire puis il se rassit. Avec Ron, il termina ce fichu devoir de Mc Go' et jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy lorsque celui-ci sortit de la bibliothèque. _Alors comme ça, il y a quelque chose qui tracasse la fouine ? En voilà une info' intéressante ! Je pourrais peut-être découvrir ce que c'est... Malfoy qui a un secret bien gardé c'est louche. Il est du genre à raconter tout et n'importe quoi et faire son petit malin. Il est prétentieux et clame toujours haut et fort qu'il est le meilleur et patati et patata... Alors s'il cache quelque chose, ça doit être une chose dont il a vraiment honte. Et ça, c'est parfait pour se venger de lui et le remettre à sa place !_ Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Harry décida de raconter ce qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure et ce qu'il en pensait. Ses amis l'ont écouté avec attention et Ron était parfaitement d'accord avec Harry. Ils allaient découvrir le secret de Malfoy. Seule Hermione n'était pas du même avis.

« - Vous deux, c'est ridicule ! »

« - Pourquoi ? Mon idée est géniale ! »

« - Ouais, ce crétin va payer cher. »

« - Il a déjà payé ! » Hermione soupira. « Il était de notre côté pendant la bataille finale vous vous souvenez ? On ne peut pas faire ça. »

« - Mais il t'a traité de Sang-de-bourbe plus d'une fois ! » s'énerva Ron.

« - Je sais bien, mais maintenant il ne le fait plus. »

« - Mouais, ça reste quand même Malfoy ! » dit Harry platement.

« - Harry, sois raisonnable. »

« - ' Mione, il a raison Harry. Un Malfoy ne changera jamais. »

« - Son père voulait tout le temps me tuer en plus ! »

« - Voldemort n'est plus là ! Il n'est plus contraint à le faire. »

« - Tss, ça ne changera rien. Malfoy restera Malfoy, un point c'est tout. » déclara Harry, sûr de lui.

Il se leva et monta au dortoir. Ron ne l'accompagna pas, souhaitant rester un peu avec sa petite-amie malgré la dispute. Il prit une courte douche, se mit en pyjama puis se coucha dans son lit à baldaquin aux tons rouge flamboyant et or. Il se dit que Ron n'allait certainement pas l'aider finalement à percer le secret de Malfoy. Il aurait trop peur de se faire ignorer par Hermione pour ça. Bien sûr, Harry trouvait lui-même qu'il agissait un peu comme un gamin mais il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qui perturbait son rival. Pourquoi cette obsession ? Il n'en savait rien et n'en avait rien à cirer de le savoir ! Il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il avait plusieurs cours avec les Serpentards demain, dont Métamorphose et Potion. Il allait peut-être pouvoir mettre son plan en place dès demain. _La journée va être sympathique et mouvementée demain... j'ai hâte de voir Malfoy et de lui tirer les vers du nez et ainsi dévoiler sa plus grande honte ! Oh oui, j'ai hâte._ C'est sur ces pensées plutôt serpentardes que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu s'endormit.

* * *

Voili voilou le tout premier chapitre !

Pour ceux et celles qui avaient déjà commencé à lire ma fanfiction, vous remarquerez peut-être quelques changements (vraiment pas grand chose). J'ai une amie, qui écrit elle aussi des fanfictions yaoi, qui ma corrigée et relue.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous aimerez la suite ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Bisous ! ^O^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain. Il s'habilla et remarqua que le dortoir était vide. Étrange... Il avait trois minutes maximums pour aller en cours. Par quoi commençait-il ? Potion ! Avec ce cher Snape ! Et merde... Harry se dépêcha de prendre ses cours et de filer. Pourquoi Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient-ils pas réveillé ?! Sa bonne humeur laissa sa place à la mauvaise, et c'est en courant et grognant d'agacement qu'il arriva tout juste à temps pour le cours de Potion. Il repéra Neville Londubat derrière Ron et Hermione dans la salle de classe. Il s'assit et le professeur arriva. Jamais Harry n'avait couru aussi vite ! Il n'avait pas envie de faire des heures de retenues ce soir ! Il demanderait des explications à Ron et Hermione pour le coup qu'ils lui avaient fait ce matin plus tard.

OOO

Ce matin, Drago Malfoy s'était levé de mauvaise humeur et autant dire qu'un Malfoy contrarié c'était terrifiant. Il lançait des regards noirs à quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Dans la Grande Salle, au petit déjeuner, Blaise et Parkinson avaient tenté de parler à leur ami mais celui les avait ignorés. Il avait mangé rapidement et était sorti de la pièce, toujours énervé. Il s'était par la suite rendu seul en cours de Potion.

Assit au fond de la salle, Drago ignorait tous ceux qui arrivaient. Blaise et Pansy se mirent juste devant lui. Goyle décida de s'asseoir à côté du Prince plus que contrarié des Serpentards.

« - Heu… Salut ! »

« - Humf. »

Ce fut les seuls mots échangés entre les deux partenaires. Goyle avait tout simplement trop peur de se faire réprimander par Drago pour engager la conversation et Drago, lui, n'avait tout simplement pas envie de parler.

Le professeur allait bientôt arriver lorsqu'une tignasse noire mal coiffée fit irruption dans la classe. Drago regarda Harry Potter se précipiter à côté de Londubat. Il avait l'air de sortir du lit. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer se réveiller aux côtés du brun encore endormi, ses bras l'entourant. Il s'imagina glisser sa tête dans l'épaule de l'autre et de respirer son odeur. Puis, il s'imagina passer une nuit avec le beau brun… une nuit torride, humide et…

« - Ouvrez-votre livre page 428 Monsieur Malfoy. Monsieur Malfoy ?! » beugla Snape.

« - Fermez-la… »

Le professeur regarda Drago avec un étonnement bien visible sur son visage si impassible d'ordinaire. Quant à lui Drago, il releva la tête et se rendant compte de ses paroles se sentit effroyablement honteux. Il n'avait jamais, jamais, jamais parlé ainsi à un professeur ! Enfin, pas directement…

« - Hum… professeur, je- heu… je m'excuse sincèrement… J'étais… perdu dans mes pensées veuillez me pardonner. »

« - Mr. Malfoy, vous avez grand intérêt à ne pas recommencer cette erreur. Puisque c'est la première fois, je n'enlèverais pas de points à Serpentard. Cependant, cela fait plusieurs jours que vous êtes présent en cours uniquement physiquement. Par conséquent, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous retirer 20 points pour votre manque important d'attention en classe. Reconcentrez-vous ! »

« - Bien sûr professeur Snape. »

Snape acquiesça puis retourna à son bureau. Il commença à expliquer le cours du jour. Drago désespérait. _Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver devant moi… il faut vraiment que je me reprenne. Je ne vais pas pouvoir terminer l'année si ça continu… fichu Saint Potter trop sexy ! Pourquoi dois-tu venir me hanter même pendant les cours !?_ Drago soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau pour savoir quelle potion il allait devoir préparer puis se leva pour aller récupérer les divers ingrédients. Il débuta la préparation avec application et ordonnait certaines choses à Goyle, perdu. La potion dans son chaudron prenait une belle teinte violacée. Mais Blaise Zabini qui était devant lui se recula soudainement et donna un violent coup de coude dans le chaudron de Drago Malfoy. La potion se déversa sur ce dernier qui hurla de surprise et de mécontentement.

« - Putain de merde de dragon ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU BLAIIIISE ?! »

« - Aah ! J'suis désolé ! Ce n'était pas volontaire. »

« - NE TE FOUS PAS DE M- »

« - Calmez-vous Mr. Malfoy. Ce n'est rien de grave. » dit platement Snape.

Drago lança un regard noir à Blaise. Ce dernier souriait. _Ce bâtard l'a fait exprès… je le savais. C'est sûrement à_ _cause d'hier. Je n'aurais jamais dû leur dire !_ Le professeur jeta un sort qui enleva toute trace de potion sur Drago et le sol puis reprit la parole.

« - Mr. Zabini, moins 25 points pour avoir ruiné la potion de votre camarade. Mr. Goyle, vous allez faire équipe avec le groupe de Théodore Nott. Et vous Mr. Malfoy… vous allez aider Mr. Potter et Londubat. »

« - QUOI ?! » crièrent en chœur les trois concernés.

« - Etant donné vos grandes capacités en ce qui concerne les potions, vous allez aider, Mr. Malfoy, ce groupe de deux imbéciles avant qu'ils ne fassent exploser la potion… encore. »

« - Très bien… »

« - Mais !... » dit Harry.

« - Des objections Potter ? » demanda sarcastiquement Drago.

«- Tss, non ...»

Le professeur attendit que Drago rejoigne Harry et Neville Londubat avant de retourner à son bureau. Drago poussa un peu Londubat et s'installa. Potter le regardait avec dégoût.

« - Vu ta tête Potty, je vais te préciser que moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas de faire équipe avec toi. »

« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé dans ce cas ? Ça nous aurait évité de faire… heurk équipe. »

« - Je ne pouvais pas refuser l'ordre d'un professeur. Comparé à certains, je suis un élève respectueux ! »

« - Respectueux… lèche-cul plutôt oui ! »

« - Ferme-la Potter. »

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me plierais aux ordres d'un crétin vaniteux comme toi Malfoy. »

"- Salau- ...»

Drago se tut lorsque Snape le regarda froidement. Potter ricana discrètement. Drago décida de se concentrer sur la potion. Elle était rouge et grumeleuse.

« - C'est quoi ce carnage… » murmura Drago pour lui-même.

« - C'est si catastrophique que ça ? » demanda Neville.

« - Oui. Vous avez vraiment fait comme c'est indiqué ?! »

« - heu, je crois… »

« - Bon, on va devoir recommencer. »

Drago fit disparaître la potion ratée. Neville partit chercher des ingrédients dans la réserve. Il n'y avait plus que Drago et Harry côte à côte. _Il est si proche de moi ! J'ai très envie de le toucher, de passer ma main dans ses cheveux… Arg ! Non ! Drago ne pense pas à tout ceci. Reste concentré !_ Il se ressaisit et attendit que Neville revienne. Drago profita de ce moment pour se rapprocher très légèrement de Potter. Londubat arriva et ils commencèrent la potion. Drago montrait aux deux Griffondors comment faire et les laissa se débrouiller. Il n'allait pas faire toute leur potion ! Le professeur a bien dit qu'il devait simplement aider.

Pendant la préparation, Harry faillit mettre le mauvais ingrédient. Drago se dépêcha de lui saisir le poignet pour l'empêcher de faire foirer la potion. Mais ce contact… Drago se mit à rougir aussitôt et relâcha rapidement Harry. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Drago tenta de se justifier tout en bégayant.

« - Ah, hum… heu je… je… tu… dans ta main… c'est heu… hum… l'ingrédient… il n'est pas bon… je… »

« - Malfoy a raison, tu as pris la mauvaise plante Harry ! » s'exclama Neville. « Merci de nous avoir prévenu. »

« - heu, ouais merci Malfoy. La potion ne sera pas foutue haha ! » dit en rigolant Harry.

Drago fit un simple signe de tête puis se détourna. _Merde ! Pourquoi juste le toucher ainsi me rend toute chose ?! J'en peux plus… ça se trouve, un jour je ne réussirais pas à me retenir de lui sauter dessus… quoique je préférerais que ça soit l'inverse… HEIIIIN ?! Je suis en train de me dire que je veux être en dessous ?! Un Malfoy est censé dominer ! Un Malfoy a de la fierté à protéger !_ Le cours de potion était terminé. Il rangea ses affaires et s'en alla.

OOO

Harry posa le flacon de potion sur le bureau de Snape puis sortit de la salle. Il attendit Ron et Hermione. Une fois les deux amis sortis, ils se rendirent dehors, près du lac : ils avaient une petite heure de pause avant le prochain cours. Harry regarda ses meilleurs amis et demanda :

« - Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ce matin ? »

« - Ah, excuse-nous Harry. » commença Hermione. « Nous avons essayé de réveiller mais ça n'a pas marché. On sait qu'on avait potion après mais… »

« - C'est bon ! Ça va j'ai compris. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, on parle de Snape là ! »

Le trio éclata de rire.

« - Mais quand même t'as pas eut de chance vieux ! Te retrouver à faire équipe avec la fouine… » dit Ronald compatissant.

« - C'est sûr mais au moins Malfoy reste sérieux et il est très bon en cours de Potion. » répliqua la jeune femme.

« - Mais ça reste Malfoy ! Un mangemort ! » s'indigna Ron.

« - Ron… il n'y a plus de mangemort. » dit-elle.

« - Bon, un ex-mangemort alors. Et une fouine en plus ! » s'exclama Ron.

« - En tout cas, je suis surprise qu'aucune dispute a eu lieu. »

« - Oui. Moi aussi. » répondit Harry. « - Malfoy ne faisait pas vraiment attention à nous et on a fait pareil. Il nous a aidé pourtant. Même qu'à un moment, quand il m'a attrapé le poignet pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie, je l'ai trouvé presque mign-… »

Harry s'était stoppé. Il avait failli dire ça ? Non… il avait véritablement pensé ça de son rival ?!

« - Tu l'as trouvé comment ? » s'impatienta Ron.

« - heu…hum… mignard ! » déclara Harry les joues rosies.

« - Hein ? »

« - Ron, quelqu'un de mignard c'est quelqu'un qui a une grâce, une attitude trop maniérée, pas très naturelle si tu préfères. » expliqua Hermione.

« - Aaah ! Ça m'étonne pas venant de ce petit noble trop prétentieux. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu très chaud !

« - D'ailleurs Harry, t'as pu avoir des infos sur son secret ? » questionna le rouquin.

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - Bah vieux ! Du secret de la fouine ! »

« - Oh ! J'avais oublié ! Je m'en occuperais cet après-midi, au cours de métamorphose. »

« - Les garçons… je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

« - On sait 'Mione. » dirent ils en chœur.

« - Vous ne devriez pas fouiller ainsi. Laissez-lui son intimité. »

« - Ça reste Malfoy ! » dit Ron.

« - Et bien, ce n'est pas une raison ! »

« - Très bien, Hermione… on va essayer de découvrir son secret… »

« - Harry ! Je viens de dire… »

« - … avant après-demain sinon on abandonne. »

La jeune fille se tut. Elle se mit à réfléchir puis finalement accepta cette solution.

« - Bon… vous avez 2 jours à partir de maintenant ! »

« - Super ! »

« - Mais on va pas y arriver en 2 jours… » se lamenta Ron.

« - T'en fais pas… on va trouver un plan ! » dit Harry, un sourire Serpentard sur les lèvres.

OOO

De son côté Drago a eu divers cours. Il sortait d'un d'entre eux lorsque Blaise lui attrapa le bras. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard mauvais. Pansy lui attrapa l'autre bras. Ils sortirent un instant dehors et s'assirent sur un banc en pierre.

« - Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors vous avez intérêt à faire vite. » dit Drago.

« - Bon, je suis désolé d'avoir foutu ta potion en l'air mais c'était dans le plan. » répondit Blaise.

« - Le plan ? Quel plan ?! »

« - Chéri, on est désolé pour hier et on a voulu se rattraper… » dit Pansy.

« - Hein ? »

« - Fais pas l'idiot Dray ! En potion, grâce à nous tu as pu te rapprocher de Potter. »

Drago les regarda tour à tour avec un air idiot. Il n'en revenait pas…

« - Vous n'êtes pas dégoûtés de moi ? »

« - Chéri, bien sûr que non ! On a juste été extrêmement surpris que tu ais un béguin pour celui qui est censé être ton pire ennemi. »

« - Je comprends… moi-même j'étais surpris par cette constatation. »

« - Mais que comptes-tu faire Dray ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Il est devenu une obsession. J'ai longtemps pensé à essayer de l'oublier mais c'est en vain. Et il faut que je me rattrape au niveau des notes... car je ne suis plus concentré avec lui qui hante mes pensées. »

« - Je vois… mais si vous sortez ensemble, ton obsession va diminuer non ? Tu sauras qu'il t'appartient, il y aura peut-être… comment dire ? Moins de pression ? Et donc, tu arriveras à retrouver tes notes habituelles ainsi que ta concentration. »

« - Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? » demanda Drago.

« - Chéri, je pense qu'il a raison. »

« - Évidemment que j'ai raison ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« - Mais… jamais je ne sortirais avec lui… » se lamenta Drago en faisant la moue.

« - Et c'est là qu'intervient notre plan ! » annonça Blaise avec un sourire triomphant (Nda : ma relectrice : Apparemment « triompheur » n'existe pas. A la limite « triomphateur », mais ça fait moche… ^-^. Moi : Ouais bin crotte ! C'est ma fic' j'dis ce que j'veux ! XD J'aime bien " triompheur ".). « Nous allons t'aider à séduire ton cher Potter ! »

Drago les regarda tour à tour avec un air idiot. Il n'en revenait pas…encore une fois ! Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini souriait sincèrement. Drago les remercia et ils commencèrent à établir le plan ''Séduire Harry Potter''.

OOO

Cet après-midi, Harry Potter se rendait tranquillement à son cours de métamorphose. Il était plutôt heureux, ou satisfait… le plan pour découvrir le secret de Malfoy allait très bientôt se mettre en place. Il entra dans la salle et s'assit près de Malfoy. Celui-ci le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« - Et bien Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Quoi ? Je suis en cours tout comme toi. »

« - Je ne te demandais pas cela. Que fais-tu à côté de moi ? »

« - Bah, il n'y avait plus de places ailleurs. »

« - Je vois. »

Mc Gonagall entra dans la salle de classe. Elle demanda aux élèves de sortir leur devoir pour qu'elle les ramasse. Harry sortit son parchemin. Malfoy aussi. _Allez, c'est parti ! Le plan commence…_

« - Malfoy. »

«- Hum? »

« - J'ai entendu dire que tu avais failli ne pas faire ton devoir. »

« - Hein ? Balivernes. Un Malfoy fait toujours ce qu'il a à faire. »

« - Oui, oui mais apparemment tu l'aurais fait au dernier moment… je me trompe ? »

« - Et toi alors Potter ? Je pourrais bien dire la même chose. »

« - Sauf qu'en ce qui me concerne c'est normal. Je fais toujours mes devoirs la veille. Alors que toi… c'est plutôt louche ! »

« - De toute façon, en quoi ça te concerne Saint Potter qui veut tout savoir ? »

« - Ça ne me concerne en rien. Sauf si certaines informations peuvent être à mon avantage… »

« - Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez suivre attentivement le cours je vous prie. » les interrompit Mc Gonagall.

Harry se concentra sur le cours. Vers la fin de celui-ci, il reprit sa précédente conversation avec son rival.

« - Es-tu perturbé par quelque chose Malfoy ? »

« - La ferme. »

Harry sourit. Il fallait y aller en douceur. Il se dit qu'il l'attendrait à la sortie du cours mais Malfoy s'éclipsa rapidement. La première partie du plan était réussie. Il avait commencé à parler sur le fait que Malfoy est perturbé par quelque chose. Ensuite, il faudra qu'il arrive avec Ron à le coincer quelque part et à lui faire tout avouer. Il ne faudra pas oublier le Veritasérum.

Ron rejoignit Harry dans le couloir. Il lui demanda s'il avait réussi. Harry lui répondit qu'il avait engagé le sujet et qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer à la suite. Ron retint un cri de victoire.

« - Hermione est partie où ? »

« - A la bibliothèque mon pote ! Comme d'habitude… »

Les deux amis rigolèrent tout en se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ils avaient un match contre Serdaigle. Une fois au vestiaire, ils se changèrent puis Harry joua son rôle de Capitaine d'équipe et donna les diverses instructions comme avant chaque matchs. Puis le match débuta.

OOO

Drago Malfoy était installé dans une des tours de Poudlard. Il avait trouvé un coin peu connu où il avait une vue sur le terrain de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui c'était Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. Les deux équipes étaient plutôt fortes mais Gryffondor gagnait facilement. Drago observa l'attrapeur. _Il est vraiment beau… j'aime beaucoup ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues rougies par l'effort, ses bras musclés par l'entraînement mais surtout ses yeux… des yeux pareils ! C'est inhumain ! Et ce n'est pas sorcier non plus… bref, je les trouve sublimes._ Drago prit dans sa poche un morceau de papier. Dessus, Blaise avait fait un résumé du plan :

Faire des tentatives d'approches.

Apprendre à le connaître et apprend-lui à te connaître. (A faire tout du long)

Complimente-le, fais-le rire.

Devenez amis.

Rapprochez-vous encore.

Drague, séduis-le !

Baise-le !

Drago rougit en lisant le numéro sept. Blaise pouvait être vraiment vulgaire. Il soupira. Même avec ça il n'était pas certain d'y arriver. Rien que de faire des tentatives d'approches c'était comme demander la mer à boire ! Harry le détestait. S'il devenait soudainement amical, ce dernier penserait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup et l'enverrais chier ! Drago continua de regarder l'attrapeur. Il venait de gagner contre Serdaigle. La foule surexcitée applaudissait, l'équipe de Gryffondor félicitait leur Capitaine. Tout le monde était en délire face à cette victoire. Enfin, tous sauf les Serdaigles. Le prochain match sera Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Drago attendait cela avec impatience !

Les équipes rentrèrent aux vestiaires. Il regarda Harry Potter les suivre. Il ne put s'empêcher, encore une fois, d'imaginer le corps de celui-ci… Fin mais musclé par le sport, des joues rougies, un être parfait qui entre dans une douche… l'eau qui coule sur ses cheveux noirs, sur son visage, sur ses bras et son torse…l'eau qui descend doucement sur son ventre jusqu'à… jusqu'à… Le cœur de Drago tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Par Salazard, il en avait tellement envie ! Il voulait voir Potter, nu, sous la douche ! Non, il voulait tout le temps le voir en fait et peu importe qu'il soit nu ou habillé. Les joues brûlantes et le cerveau embrouillé, Drago partit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait terriblement besoin de se soulager.

Alors qu'il marchait rapidement dans le couloir, tête baissée, il percuta quelque chose de plein fouet et tomba par terre. Il releva la tête pour voir l'obstacle : c'était Potter. _Bordel, pourquoi dois-je le voir maintenant ?! En plus, il a encore les cheveux mouillés… évidemment il a dû prendre une douche ! Oh… une… douche…_ les rougeurs réapparurent de plus belles et Drago baissa la tête. _Merde ! Je dois paraître faible ainsi bon sang… ressaisis-toi crétin !_

« - Eh bien Malfoy, tu attends quoi pour te relever ? Tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ? »

« - Ferme-la Potter. Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'aide de ta part. »

Drago se releva avec grâce et passa à côté de Potter sans un regard. Mais il se fit stopper par la belette.

« - Ohé ! Attend un peu la fouine. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive hein ? »

« - Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu la belette ? »

« - De ce dont j'ai commencé à te parler en métamorphose… » dit Harry.

« - Tss, je t'ai déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires. »

« - Oh oh ! Tu nous caches donc bien quelque chose ! » s'exclama Harry.

« - Pourquoi tu ne nous le dis pas ? Avoue tout Malfoy. » dit Weasley

« - Je n'ai rien à vous dire, à vous ! »

« - Allez…satisfais notre curiosité ! » dit Potter.

« - Pour que vous me mettiez la honte ?! J'ai déjà bien assez honte sans que tout le monde sache que je… »

Drago s'arrêta en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Il avait failli tout dévoiler à Potter, et à son ami la belette par la même occasion ! Par Salazard, il avait failli faire sa déclaration. Ça aurait été la pire erreur de toute sa vie…

Potter, lui, regardait avec déception et étonnement Malfoy. Ce dernier n'avait pas terminé sa phrase et Harry mourrait d'envie de connaître la suite. _Raah, mais pourquoi je suis autant obstiné par ça ?!_ Il mit cette pensée de côté en imaginant sa future vengeance sur ce connard de Malfoy.

« - Tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase Malfoy. » fi-t-il remarquer.

« - C'est parce qu'un idiot comme toi n'a pas besoin de connaître la fin. » rétorqua froidement Malfoy en haussant un sourcil.

« - Bon, arrêtons là. On découvrira ton secret Malfoy ! Allons-y Ron. »

Harry continua son chemin sans un regard pour le jeune homme blond. Dommage que Ron et lui n'avaient pas de Veritasérum avec eux. La journée touchait à sa fin. Si demain il n'arrivait pas à découvrir ce secret il devra tout abandonner.

Un peu plus tard, il se rendit avec Ron dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ils s'installèrent à table et virent Hermione les rejoindre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la bibliothèque pendant tout ce temps 'Mione ? » demanda Harry.

« - Oh, eh bien au départ j'étais là-bas pour faire quelques recherches quand j'ai surpris une conversation. »

« - Une conversation ? » demandèrent Ron et Harry.

« - Oui, entre Zabini et Parkinson… » chuchota-t-elle.

« - Les deux Serpentards ? Que disaient-ils ? » chuchota Harry à son tour.

« - Apparemment, ils sont en train de préparer quelque chose. Ils parlaient de ''plan'', '' Potion'' et… de toi Harry. »

« - De moi ?! »

« - Ces Serpentards, les salauds ! Dès qu'un d'entre eux prononce ''Potter'', ont est sûr qu'ils préparent un coup foireux ! » s'énerva Ron.

« - Fais attention aux Serpentards Harry. Surtout Zabini et Parkinson… »

« - Oui. Mais, ce n'est pas les deux acolytes de Malfoy d'ailleurs ? »

« - Oh… » dit Hermione.

« - Vieux, tu ne penses pas que… le secret de Malfoy soit en lien avec ça ? »

« -Non … enfin, je ne sais pas. Mais, attendez… le secret de Malfoy est honteux, non ? Quel lien cela pourrait-il avoir avec moi ? » Demanda Harry, pas rassuré par la tournure de la situation.

« - Peut-être qu'il a des vues sur toi. »

Le trio se retourna soudainement, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler : Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron.

« - Désolée, j'écoutais votre conversation… c'était assez intéressant. » dit-elle en riant.

« - Ne répète rien Ginny ! » lui dit Harry.

Elle obtempéra silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger tous les quatre, ils se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande pour être tranquille. Harry prit la parole en premier.

« - Bon, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que Malfoy pourrait avoir des… vues… sur moi ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. S'il avait un béguin pour toi, ce serait honteux pour lui. Du coup, c'est devenu un secret. Mais Zabini et Parkinson sont ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils sont sûrement au courant. Alors, ils parlaient peut-être de ça à la bibliothèque. »

« - Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Et quelle est cette foutue histoire de plan alors ?! »

« - Effectivement. Lorsqu'un Serpentard parle de plan, ça va de paire avec ''mauvais coup'' généralement. Sauf qu'il peut y avoir pleins de plans différents. » dit Hermione.

«- AAAAAH! »

« - Ne crie pas comme ça Ron p'tain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » s'écria Ginny agacée.

« - Heuuuu, vous… vous ne pensez quand même pas que… »

« - Que quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« - Bin… que… que Malfoy… VIOLE HARRY ?! »

«- HEIIIIIIIIIIN ?! »

Ils regardèrent Ron, choqués. Harry frissonnait. C'était une blague hein ?! Malfoy ne pouvait pas prévoir de … de le violer ?! Le silence qui s'était installé devint pesant.

« - Heu, attendez, ça ne doit sûrement pas être ça. » dit Hermione d'une voix qui voulait être rassurante. « Je sais que ça peut être probable mais… Malfoy est certainement hétéro ! »

« - Oooh ! » répondit le reste du groupe.

Ils commencèrent à rire gênés puis éclatèrent vraiment dans un fou rire.

« - Ron ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! » dit Harry hilare.

Une fois calmés, ils sortirent de la salle et se rendirent dans leur dortoir. C'était presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Harry Potter mit son pyjama puis se coucha dans son lit. La journée aura été étrange : Malfoy qui travaille avec lui en Potion (et Neville…), Malfoy qui l'aide, puis qu'il l'évite après le cours de Métamorphose, Malfoy qui le percute, Malfoy qui rougit… _Quoi ? Il a vraiment rougi ?! Il me semble qu'en Potion aussi… après qu'il ait attrapé mon poignet… Ginny a dit qu'il avait des vues sur moi ? Non non, c'est impossible ! Mais ces rougissements… c'était mignon. Malfoy… mignon ?! NON ! Et l'idée de viol de Ron ? Merde. Non non non… Il est hétéro j'en suis sûr ! Moi, je suis gay, ok, mais pas lui ! Oh ! Non est-ce que c'est ça ? Leur plan à Zabini et la Bulldog… Ils veulent dire à tout le monde que je suis gay ?!_ _P'tain... Non impossible... Ils ne peuvent pas le savoir. Personne le sait à part une et je lui fais totalement confiance... Et puis, je dois découvrir le secret de ce connard de Malfoy pour l'instant._ Harry s'endormit.

OOO

Drago Malfoy était dans la Salle commune des Serpentards avec Blaise et Pansy. Il leur avait raconté sa journée. Blaise soupira. Ça n'allait pas être simple de séduire Potter.

« - On en discuté à la bibliothèque. On pense qu'il faudrait que vous vous retrouviez ensemble quelque part. » dit Blaise.

« - Vous voulez que je lui dise de me rejoindre quelque part ? »

« - Oui, ainsi tu pourras te rapprocher de lui. » dit Pansy.

« - Je ne pense pas que ça pourrait être aussi simple… »

« - Essaye quand même Dray ! »

« - Bon, très bien. »

Drago alla faire sa ronde de préfet. Il errait dans les couloirs jusqu'à qu'il décide de faire comme à peu près chaque soir : manger. Il se rendit donc dans la cuisine et ouvrit les différents placards, fouilla un peu, comme à son habitude. Il sortit un gros pot de crème chantilly et des restes du gâteau fondant au chocolat du dîner. Seules les pâtisseries comblaient son bonheur pour l'instant. Il était malheureux en ce moment. Il avait failli se déclarer à Harry… Que ce serait-il passé ? Il l'aurait certainement regardé avec dégoût, l'aurais rejeté et ce serait moqué de lui. _Blaise et Pansy ont tort… jamais Harry ne m'aimera… jamais ! Je devrais abandonner. Oui, abandonner est finalement la meilleure chose à faire. Avec le temps, je l'oublierais. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais._ Drago finit de manger puis termina sa ronde. Il rentra dans sa chambre, ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et s'endormit rapidement sur son lit vert et argent.

* * *

Et voilà un second chapitre !

J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! XD

Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres... une dizaine peut-être. Cela dépendra si j'ai des idées ou non.

Bisous et au prochain chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III

Drago se réveilla doucement. Il se doucha, peigna ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Il observa sa peau pâle parfaite. Il était parfait. Mais Harry l'était bien plus. A part ce qui concerne l'intelligence. Drago ricana. Puis il se sourit dans le miroir. Il allait reprendre une vie tranquille et sans Potter. Il récupéra ses affaires et sortit de sa chambre. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Tout se passait à merveille pour l'instant ! Après le petit déjeuner, il se rendit en cours. Il ne croisa pas Harry Potter pour sa plus grande joie et en même temps pour son plus grand désespoir… ce n'est pas si simple que ça d'abandonner l'objet de ses convoitises. Il soupira.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement. Il fut rejoint par Blaise et Pansy. Ils étaient déjà au courant de sa décision et ne dirent rien à ce propos. Ils avaient été à la fois déçus et d'accord avec le choix de Drago. Après tout, Potter avait beau être sexy et attachant, ça restait un crétin de Gryffondor ! Et un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensemble… ça n'était certainement jamais arrivé ! Tous trois repartirent en cours.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Drago eut un moment de libre. Il en profita pour aller dehors, sous un saule pleureur, et se reposer. Plusieurs minutes étaient passées lorsqu'une présence à ses côtés le fit sursauté. Il se retourna et vit… le crétin qu'il voulait oublier ! Harry Potter s'assit auprès de lui. Trop surpris, Drago ne dit alors rien. Harry s'approcha encore, frôlant l'épaule, le bras, la main du Prince des Serpentards. Ce dernier tressaillit et rougit subitement. Mais il ne bougea pas. Harry se pencha et murmura tout doucement près de son oreille :

»- Comment avez-vous ..."

Il rougit instantanément. Entendre Harry prononcer son prénom… et de cette façon en plus ! C'était génial, tout simplement génial… même irréel. Oui, il avait dû s'endormir… mais le contact de la main de Harry sur son bras était beaucoup trop réel pour un rêve. Harry le draguait ? Que faire ?! _Et si Harry a des sentiments pour moi ? C'est vrai il est en train de me draguer… c'est incroyable ! Et s'il ne me détestait pas finalement ? Mais c'est bien trop étrange en même temps._

(Nda : Ma relectrice : Drago est tellement en nage ! ~(°/u/°)~ Moi : Mais Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! )

« - Drago… dis-le moi… »

« - Po…Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« - Drago… allez dis-moi… ton secret. »

Harry se rapprocha encore. C'en était trop pour Drago. Il se leva brusquement, repoussant Harry et courut vers le bâtiment. Une fois dedans, il continua sa course jusqu'à sa chambre où il se soulagea. Bordel, pourquoi quand il abandonnait l'idée de sortir avec Potter ce dernier venait le voir et le draguait ?! Mais, le problème, c'est qu'il ait fait ça pour découvrir son secret… merde, merde, merde. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il ne devait pas pleurer ! Vraiment pas ! Car un Malfoy digne de ce nom ne pleurait jamais…

OOO

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry Harry essayait de découvrir le plan foireux de Zabini et Parkinson avec ses amis.

« - Ils prévoient de faire boire une potion à Harry ?" demanda Ginny.

"- Sûrement." dit Ron.

"- Ça correspondrait bien avec ce que j'ai entendu..." ajouta Hermione.

"- Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Harry inquiet.

"- Parce que Drago a des vues sur toi !" s'écria Ginny.

"- On ne l'avait pas abandonné cette hypothèse ?!" demanda Harry.

"- Écoute. Si Drago a des vues sur toi... Ça revient à ce qu'on a dit la dernière fois. Et cette potion pourrait être..." continua Ginny.

"- Un aphrodisiaque !" gueula presque Ron.

"- Ron arrête avec ça !" dit Harry,

"- Nan mais ces serpentards te donne un aphrodisiaque, c'est une potion, un plan foireux !"

"- C'est vrai que ça correspond..." dit Hermione.

Harry soupira. Il allait encore avoir des problèmes.

« - Bref, on n'aura qu'à se méfier d'eux. Au fait, je pense avoir une idée pour que Drago crache le morceau sur son secret. »

« - Oh oh ! Et tu vas faire quoi vieux ? »

"- Bon. On a dit qu'il avait des vues sur moi non ? Mais j'suis sûr qu'il est hétéro. Donc je vais le menacer de viol."

"- Hein ?" dirent les autres en chœur.

"- Bin quoi ? Si je menace de viol Malfoy alors que c'est lui qui veut me violer... Malfoy ayant trop de fierté ne voudra pas. Et je le menacerais pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Voilà."

"- Harry... Je ne comprends pas moi-même ton plan." dit Hermione.

"- Pff ! Vous verrez bien !"

"- Mais... Tu vas quand même pas vraiment le violer ?" demanda Ron pâle.

"- Bien sûr que non crétin !"

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

C'est l'après-midi que Harry avait commencé son plan B. Mais Drago avait fui. Cela l'avait contrarié. Le soir, au dîner, il observa Malfoy. Il mangeait toujours avec cet air digne et noble. Harry réfléchissait. Demain matin il devra abandonner. Tout allait se jouer ce soir…

OOO

Drago faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne rencontra personne. Malgré tout, il se rendit discrètement dans la cuisine. Il fut soulagé d'être là. Il allait enfin guérir sa peine avec de la chantilly ! Il prit le pot dans un placard en chantonnant joyeusement et se mit à déguster la crème. Oh joie ! Par Salazard ! Rien n'était meilleur que les pâtisseries et la crème chantilly.

« - Aah… je vais finir par prendre du poids à force… » se dit-il pour lui-même.

« - C'est donc ça. »

Drago sursauta. Il vit Harry Potter s'avancer vers lui. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit ici ?! Pourquoi ?! L'avait-il suivi ? C'est bien possible. Harry possédait une cape d'invisibilité après tout !

« - Que fais-tu là Potter ? »

« - Et toi Malfoy ? Tu as vraiment besoin de manger à cette heure ? Tu vas effectivement prendre du poids si tu continues… »

« - La ferme salaud ! Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

« - Je connais ton secret désormais. »

« - Mon secret ? »

« - Bin oui ! Tu as honte de venir manger ici chaque soir et tu complexes sur ton poids ! »

« - Que-… »

Drago le regarda surpris. Son secret se serait ça d'après Potter ? Ouf, il était rassuré.

« - Malfoy, est-ce que Zabini et Parkinson prépare quelque chose ? »

« - Hein ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

 _Il est rapidement passé du coq à l'âne…_

« - Je suis au courant qu'ils préparent un plan foireux contre moi ! »

« - Ça m'étonnerait… »

Blaise et Pansy l'aidait à se rapprocher de Potter alors ils n'auraient pas pu mettre en place un plan contre Potter. A moins que ce plan… ce soit justement le plan de séduction ?! Mais Harry a l'air de n'être au courant de rien. Et heureusement ! Drago se leva de sa chaise, rangea le pot de chantilly puis fixa Harry.

« - Potter, si tu ne veux pas que je t'enlève des points retourne dans ton dortoir ! »

« - Très bien. Merci Malfoy. »

« - Je n'ai pas de remerciements à recevoir de toi. »

Harry disparu sous sa cape et partit. Drago alla se coucher lui aussi. _J'ai vraiment eu chaud ! Harry me déteste toujours, je n'aurais pas pu me déclarer maintenant. Mais il va falloir que je parle avec les deux crétins qui ont laissé filer des informations._

Le lendemain, Drago était de mauvaise humeur. (Nda : Oh oh ! Attention, bombe atomique en approche !) Il enfila ses vêtements sorciers, se coiffa et pris ses cours. Il sortit de sa chambre la mine déconfite. Blaise et Pansy le regardèrent. Ils comprirent que Drago leur en voulait pour une raison encore inconnue en voyant le sombre regard qu'il leur envoyait. Il leur fit un signe de la tête et ils partirent vers un coin de la salle commune des Serpentards.

« - Vous deux… » commença Drago Malfoy froidement. « Harry est au courant… »

« - Pas possible ! Tu t'es déclaré ?! » s'exclama Blaise.

« - Non ! »

« - Alors quoi chéri ? »

« - Bon, pour commencer, Harry savait que je cachais quelque chose. » dit plus calmement le blond.

« - Tu nous ne nous avais rien dit ! » s'indigna Blaise.

« - Je sais bien… mais bref ! Harry donc voulait découvrir mon secret et hier soir il m'a surpris dans la cuisine. Il est alors persuadé que c'est ça mon secret. »

« - Bon bah ça va alors ! S'il a juste appris que tu avalais trois tonnes de chantilly chaque soir. » rigola Blaise.

« - Tss tss ! Ce n'est pas tout ! »

Blaise cessa de rigoler. Pansy et lui regardaient Drago, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autre.

« - Harry croit que vous lui préparez un mauvais coup. Il a parlé de '' plan foireux''… »

« - Oups. Tu crois qu'il est au courant de tout ? » dis Pansy.

« - Non, je pense qu'il sait juste que vous préparez un truc. Il ne m'aurait pas demandé sinon. »

« - Mais où a-t-il eu l'info' ?! » s'écria Blaise.

« - On en a parlé à la bibliothèque tu te souviens ? » dis Pansy.

« - Satanée Granger ! Ça doit être elle ! » s'énerva Drago.

« - C'est vrai qu'elle passe son temps à la bibliothèque. » renchérit la jeune femme.

« - Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire pour que Harry ne découvre pas notre véritable plan ? »

« - Mm… Potter est persuadé que ton secret est de manger dans la cuisine le soir. Par conséquent, il pense sûrement que ton secret et le ''plan'' de Pansy et moi n'ont aucun rapport. D'ailleurs il a trouvé ton secret selon lui et ne va plus s'intéresser à toi. Mais il va quand même se méfier de nous et s'intéresser à nous. Puisque nous sommes tes meilleurs amis il continuera à aller te voir pour te faire cracher le morceau. Après tout, il peut se douter que tu fais partie du plan vu que tu es son rival Dray ! »

« - Et ça nous mène où Blaise ? » demanda non convaincu Drago.

« - Eh ben, on va se servir du fait que ton béguin s'intéresse encore à toi pour lancer la tactique Séduction ! »

Drago le regarda blasé. Il ne comprenait pas. En gros Harry va continuer à aller le voir pour connaître ce… fameux Plan ! Et lui, héritier des Malfoy, va draguer Harry pendant ces moments d'intimité ? Il n'était vraiment pas certain que ça marche.

« - Pour l'instant on ferait mieux d'aller manger ! » dit alors Pansy.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle.

OOO

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille se réveillait doucement. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes rondes sur sa table de chevet. Une fois qu'elles furent trouvées, il les mit sur son nez. Une tête rousse l'attendait devant son lit. Harry Potter se leva et se prépara. Ron et lui sortirent du dortoir. Hermione les rejoignit et ils allèrent à la Grande Salle. Le petit déjeuner était déjà présent sur les immenses tables. Ils mangèrent avec appétit. Harry se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait vu hier soir. Il s'apprêtait à en parler lorsque Hermione intervint.

"- Au fait les garçons, il me semble que le temps limite pour découvrir le secret de Malfoy est passé. Donc arrêtez de l'embêter désormais !"

"- Pff... Bon bin tant pis Harry hein ?" soupira Ron.

"- Hahaha... En fait, je connais le secret de Malfoy !" claironna Harry.

"- Quoi ?!" dirent les trois autres en chœur - Ginny venait de les rejoindre à table -.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Ron excité.

"- Malfoy... Mange le soir des pâtisseries pendant sa ronde !"

"-..."

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Encore hilare, Ginny demanda si Harry était vraiment sérieux car elle avait du mal à imaginer Malfoy se goinfrer de gâteaux.

"- Je l'ai vu à la cuisine hier soir ! Il y avait un énorme pot de crème chantilly à côté de lui."

"- Hé hé on va bien pouvoir le charrier maintenant !" dit Ron.

"- Ron... "

"- Hermione ! On a l'occasion de se venger de lui !" la coupa Harry.

"- Tsk. Bien ! Mais ne me mêlez pas à cette histoire !"

Hermione prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle.

"- Heu... Bon... Et toi Ginny ?" demanda Harry.

"- Je crois que je ne participerais pas non plus. Désolée."

Elle rejoignit Hermione hors de la salle. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent puis haussèrent des épaules. Ils sortirent de la pièce à leur tour. En sortant, ils croisèrent Drago Malfoy. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de lui lancer :

"- Attention Malfoy ! Tu risques de prendre du poids si tu manges trop !"

Ron et lui éclatèrent de rire et s'en allèrent rapidement.

De son côté, Drago avait les joues rouges d'énervement. Tout le monde le regardait de travers, désormais ! _Va te faire foutre Saint Sexy Potter !_ Évidemment Harry allait le faire chier avec l'histoire d'hier soir pendant un long moment. Avec la belette en plus ! Quand il s'assit pour manger, il regarda avec envie un croissant mais s'avisa de la prendre. Ce balafré de Potter avait raison au fond : Drago allait grossir. Il se leva et sortit de la salle. Il se rendit tout de suite en cours malgré son avance considérable. La salle étant fermée, il s'assit dans le couloir, dos au mur. Il prit un de ses livres sur les potions et commença sa lecture.

Soudain, il fut interrompu :

"- Tiens ! Tu es déjà là Malfoy ?" dit Hermione.

"- Granger... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que le ''plan'' ?"

"- Quel plan ?" demanda Drago tentant de cacher son malaise.

"- J'ai entendu Parkinson et Zabini en parler à la bibliothèque..."

"- Hum... Et ?"

"- Je tenais à vérifier si ce que j'avais entendu était vrai ou non."

"- Je vois. Et en quoi vais-je t'être utile ? Ça concerne uniquement Potter non ?"

"- Je n'ai pas mentionné Harry. Tu es au courant de quelque chose non ?"

"- Tsk. Je n'ai rien à te dire !"

"- Malfoy..."

"- Va voir ailleurs Granger !"

"- Malfoy écoute... Rien à changer entre toi et Harry pour le moment ! Si tu veux sortir avec lui, vous devez tout d'abord devenir amis !"

Drago regarda Hermione Granger bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas ! Elle... Elle était au courant de tout ?! Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?!

"- Granger, si c'est pour me faire chier, arrête tout de suite !"

"- Malfoy. Je suis en train de vouloir t'aider."

Nouvel arrêt bouche bée. C'était impensable !

"- Pourquoi m'aider ?"

"- Je crois que tu as changé... Un peu. Tu ne m'appelles plus Sang de Bourbe, tu n'insulte plus les autres comme avant, tu ne leur fais plus de coups bas, tu parait plus... Gentil j'ai l'impression. Je pense qu'au fond tu es quelqu'un de bien."

"- Je vois..."

Drago soupira. Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à Granger ? Après tout avoir une alliée proche de Harry... Ça pourrait être utile.

"- Et comment comptes-tu m'aider ?"

"- Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais pour commencer connaître votre plan à Zabini, Parkinson et toi."

"- Très bien... Après ce cours, rejoins-nous dans la salle 209. Elle est inoccupée en ce moment."

"- Parfait !"

"- Dray ! Ptain qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Pourquoi t'es parti ?!" cria soudainement Blaise Zabini dans le couloir, Pansy Parkinson à ses côtés.

"- Je n'avais pas faim." répondit simplement Drago.

Hermione s'était éloignée de Malfoy. Blaise la regardait suspicieusement. Harry et Ron, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres élèves arrivaient. Les cours allaient bientôt débuter.

OOO

Le prince des Serpentards était dans la salle 209 avec ses deux amis. Il les avait prévenus qu'une personne allait les rejoindre. Blaise et Pansy avait été plutôt surpris que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant pour le béguin de Drago sur Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une tête brune apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Remarquant les trois autres, elle entra et referma discrètement la porte. Blaise et Pansy n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux ! Hermione Granger était la nouvelle personne à aider Drago !

"- Ça alors... Je ne m'y attendais pas." dit Blaise.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'à eux.

"- Bon ! Racontez-moi tout en détail !"

"- Attend d'abord. Pourquoi nous aider ? Les Gryffondors n'aident pas les Serpentards..."

"- Et les Serpentards ne tombent pas sous le charme des Gryffondors ?" répliqua Hermione.

"- Ce n'est pas pareil !"

"- Nous avons un intérêt commun qui est de mettre Harry et Malfoy ensemble. Peu importe à quelle maison ils appartiennent. En tant qu'amis nous allons les aider !"

"- Très bien..."

Les trois Serpentards, surtout Blaise en fait, racontèrent les derniers événements et ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire. Une fois le récit terminé, Hermione dit :

"- Je vois. Je ne suis pas sûre que votre idée de séduire Harry alors qu'il veut tirer les vers du nez à Malfoy fonctionnera. Et puis d'abord, ils feraient mieux d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour commencer ! Séduire Harry maintenant est trop tôt."

"- Tu veux qu'ils deviennent amis donc ?" demanda Pansy.

"- Ça serait un bon début ! Harry ne voudra peut-être pas qu'ils soient amis mais s'ils peuvent arrêter de se chamailler pour rien... Cela t'irait Drago ? Je peux t'appeler Drago ?"

"- Hum oui oui. Et non, ça ne me pose pas de problème d'enterrer la hache de guerre. En fait, personnellement je l'ai déjà un peu fait..." répondit Drago.

"- Oui bien sûr... Bon, il faut trouver un moyen pour vous rapprocher et faire en sorte que ça marche en termes d'amitié avant tout entre vous !"

Ils réfléchirent. Peut-être qu'ils devraient se retrouver seuls et parler ? Partager quelque chose... Ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun à part le Quidditch. Et un peu leur caractère parfois. Il faudrait qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Il fallait forcer Harry à accepter de connaître Drago. Mais comment ?

OOO

Harry Potter allait aux vestiaires se changer pour l'entraînement de Quidditch. Dans quelques semaines, les Gryffondors affronteront les Serpentards. Harry attendait cela avec impatience ! Il allait - encore une fois ! - mettre une raclée à Malfoy. Une fois changé, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il prit son balais et sorti. Il s'entraîna et aida son équipe en tant que bon Capitaine. Ron se prit trois cognards... Le pauvre fut emmené à l'infirmerie d'urgence. Harry eut pitié pour son meilleur ami. Ça fait sacrément mal ces trucs ! Après que l'entraînement soit fini, il se changea à nouveau, en prenant une douche avant, puis décida d'aller voir Ron. Madame Pomfresh l'accueilli et lui montra le lit de Ron. Elle le réprimanda de donner des entraînements trop forcés et brutaux. Ronald Weasley avait le bras droit, l'œil gauche et le torse bandés.

"- Salut. Ça va ?" dit Harry.

"- Vieux, j'ai mal comme un chien mais sinon ça va." répondit le rouquin.

"- Ouais... Désolé. Quand est-ce que tu quitteras l'infirmerie ?"

"- Dans deux à trois jours. Mais j'pourrais reprendre le Quidditch que dans plus d'une semaine."

"- Ah merde. Bon, tu seras là pour le match contre les imbéciles serpentardesques."

"- Ouais c'est déjà ça !"

"- Je vais aller chercher Hermione pour la prévenir que tu es à l'infirmerie. Tu aurais une idée d'où elle pourrait être ?"

"- J'sais pas... A la bibliothèque ? Vers le lac ? Dans la salle commune ?"

"- Ouais. Elle ne t'a donc rien dit."

"- Nan."

Harry soupira. Il salua son ami puis partit à la chasse à la Hermione. Il commença par la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle n'y était pas et personne ne l'avait vue. Il se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque. Il ne la trouva pas. Harry soupira. Il restait le parc. Elle lisait peut-être un livre de sorts allongée dans l'herbe près du lac. Il sortit silencieusement de la bibliothèque puis se dirigea vers le lac.

Soudain, il vit celle qu'il cherchait descendre les escaliers à sa droite.

"- Hermione !"

"- Oh. Harry ! Ron n'est pas avec toi ?"

"- Non, il est un peu amoché alors il reste quelques jours à l'infirmerie."

"- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?!"

"- Du Quidditch."

Hermione secoua la tête et soupira d'exaspération. Harry et elle se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, le jeune homme lui demanda où est-ce qu'elle était tout à l'heure.

"- J'étais au toilettes."

"- Il y a des toilettes là-bas ? Et puis pourquoi t'es pas allée à ceux pas loin de la salle commune ou de la bibliothèque ?"

"- Eh bien... Il y avait beaucoup de monde."

"- Et t'étais à la bibliothèque avant ?"

"- Non. Je cherchais quelque chose."

"- Quoi donc ?"

"- Une plante !"

"- Hein ?! Pourquoi tu cherches une plante ?"

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Hermione ne lui répondit pas et se précipita voir Ron. Elle s'inquiéta de son état puis le demanda de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Elle ajouta qu'il était irrécupérable : il se faisait toujours mal. Elle regarda aussi Harry quand elle prononça ces paroles. Les trois amis discutaient lorsque Ginny entra. Elle fit le même discours pratiquement que Hermione. Puis elle rejoignit le groupe dans leur précédente discussion. L'heure du dîner arriva et Harry, Hermione et Ginny laissèrent Ron. Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, mangèrent, rigolèrent, allèrent ensuite dans leur dortoir puis se couchèrent.

OOO

Drago Malfoy était couché sur son lit. Il avait encore été manger dans la cuisine ce soir pendant sa ronde. Maintenant, il repensait à la journée d'aujourd'hui. Elle avait été étonnante ! Hermione Granger avait voulu l'aider et s'était joint au groupe. Il avait décidé de lui faire confiance... Lui ?! Lui qui la traitait de Sang de Bourbe ?! Non, le pire c'est que c'est ELLE qui avait voulu L'AIDER ! Celle qui devrait le haïr l'aidait à présent. C'était incroyable ! Drago était plutôt content de ça. Et puis, il fallait l'admettre que ça allait bien l'aider d'avoir une Gryffondor de son côté. La meilleure amie Gryffondor de son cher et tendre Gryffondor à lui qui plus est ! Granger lui avait conseillé de devenir ami avec Harry pour commencer. Le petit groupe avait réfléchit mais aucune idée plausible ne leur était venue. Il soupira. Quand est-ce qu'il pourrait se tenir aux côtés de celui qui l'attirait ? Bon, après tout, la brunette avait raison : il devait y aller en douceur avec Harry. Ne rien brusquer ! Il se retourna sur le ventre dans son lit. Drago soupira une énième fois quand il se rendit compte d'une chose : est-ce que Harry Potter est gay ? _Tiens ! C'est vrai ça ! Je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec lui s'il ne l'est pas ! Comment faire ?! Et Granger ! Tss... Elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Est-ce qu'elle s'est foutue de moi ? Après tout elle devrait me détester. Je la traitait de Sang de Bourbe. Mais aurait-elle mit Harry au courant ?! Non ! Merde merde merde... Attend ! Je ne sais pas. Elle était peut-être vraiment sérieuse à propos de m'aider. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Je devrais prévenir Blaise et Pansy. Il faut que je sache si Harry est gay ou non. Mais comment ?!_

Drago sortit précipitamment de sa chambre de Préfet. Il se rendit dans le dortoir des serpentards et s'avança jusqu'au lit de Blaise, discrètement et silencieusement - le plus possible -. Il écarta les rideaux et hésita à réveiller Blaise. Finalement, il le secoua légèrement par l'épaule. Blaise émit un grognement. Drago recommença. Son ami se réveilla enfin. Il regarda l'autre surpris puis soupira.

"- Pourquoi tu me réveilles maintenant ptain..."

"- J'ai un problème." chuchota le blondinet.

"- Potter ?"

"- Oui... Je me demandais... Est-il homosexuel ?"

"- Ah. On n'en a pas parlé."

"- Et Granger n'a rien dit."

"- Il me semble qu'il est sortit avec la rouquine."

"- Weasley ?!"

"- Ouais."

"- Donc il serait hétéro."

"- Pas forcément, il a peut-être changé de bord."

"- Mouais, va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de connaître son... Orientation."

"- Ouais bin demain ok ? J'veux dormir."

"- Oui bien sûr. Désolé."

Drago remonta dans sa chambre. Il se recoucha, plus serein. Il avait plusieurs missions : devenir ami avec Harry, connaître l'orientation exacte sexuelle de son béguin, séduire son Harry chéri et sortir avec lui ! Voilà ! Ça prendra certainement du temps mais Drago ne s'en préoccupait peu. Seul le résultat final comptait à ses yeux. Il aimait et désirait Harry Potter à un point inimaginable ! Depuis quand ? Bonne question... Drago s'en fichait tout compte fait. Il éprouvait des sentiment fort pour Harry et il en avait bien conscience. Tout ce qu'il veut désormais c'est d'avoir Harry pour lui. Ça sera difficile et long mais il espère y arriver.

Le Prince des serpentards s'endormit dans son lit aux couleurs vertes et argents. Il rêva d'un jeune homme au cheveux en bataille noirs, aux yeux verts pétillants, portant des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Ce jeune homme l'embrassait passionnément et lui faisait toutes sortes de choses humides et amoureuses, pleines de désir et de passion.

* * *

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Youhou ! XD Je m'éclate tellement à écrire cette fanfiction ! J'espère que vous vous amusez à la lire. ^O^ (bien que ce ne soit pas toujours drôle...)

Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu. (je le dirais à chaque fois ça... )

Voili voilou~


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV

Deux jours étaient passés sans rien qui ne se passa. Ronald Weasley était sortit de l'infirmerie, Hermione a dû lui expliquer tout les cours qu'il avait raté, Harry et Drago ne s'était quasiment ni parlé ni croisé non plus. Blaise et Pansy n'avaient rien fait de spécial si ce n'était que rassurer Drago qui n'arrêtait pas de se demander si son Sexy Saint Potter Adoré était gay ou non. Drago tenait vraiment à savoir. Il allait donc demander à Granger.

L'après-midi, Drago Malfoy, grand héritier des sorciers Malfoy au Sang Pur, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il y avait une pause - courte mais une pause quand même - avant de reprendre les cours. Hermione Granger devrait sûrement être plongée dans un livre ou alors elle était ailleurs avec ses deux amis. Drago arriva à la bibliothèque et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il entra silencieusement et se mit à chercher du regard la gryffondor. Il la trouva au fond de la salle, entre des étagères, assise à une table lisant un livre sur des animaux magiques et surtout : elle était seule ! Drago se dirigea discrètement vers elle. Il serait mieux pour le moment d'éviter qu'on le voit discuter avec Granger. Enfin non, il faudrait plutôt éviter que Granger soit vu avec Malfoy. Drago soupira, c'était lui le méchant de l'histoire peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il se plaça face à la jeune femme et toussota faiblement. Elle releva la tête et fût très surprise de le voir. Elle lui dit de s'asseoir puis lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Drago lui expliqua alors ses différents doutes concernant l'orientation sexuelle de son Harry. Granger écouta attentivement.

"- C'est vrai qu'on n'en a pas parlé avec Harry. Il ne dit rien à ce sujet. Ces derniers temps je ne l'ai pas vu s'intéresser à une fille ou un garçon. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu avec quelqu'un c'était Ginny Weasley."

"- Donc ils sont bien sortis ensemble. Il doit être hétéro."

"- Non, pas forcément !"

"- Pourquoi ? Il est sorti avec une fille !"

"- Il a pu changer de bord."

"- Mais comment le savoir ?"

"- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que Ginny est au courant."

"- Je ne vais pas demander à la sœur de la belette !"

"- C'est mon copain que tu traites de belette là !" dit Hermione vexée.

"- Ouais... Bin désolé c'est sorti tout seul."

"- Hum. Bon ! Je suppose que c'est moi qui vais devoir aller interroger Ginny."

"- Oui s'il te plaît."

"- D'ailleurs, je me demande vraiment pourquoi ils se sont séparés. Ils n'ont jamais rien voulu nous dire. Harry avait eu un moment de dépression. Je m'en souviens bien..."

"- Ah ? C'est Ginny qui l'a quitté ?"

"- Ils n'ont absolument rien dit."

Drago trouvait ça étrange. Harry expliquait toujours tout à ses deux meilleurs amis. Alors si Granger n'était pas au courant, ça devait cacher quelque chose cette histoire. Drago demanda à Granger de s'en occuper. Elle accepta. Il se leva, la remercia de son aide puis quitta la bibliothèque. Il devait maintenant se dépêcher de se rendre en cours. Il allait être en retard ! Il se mit à courir un peu dans les grands et longs couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à... Se retrouver par terre. Il releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard sublime de Harry Potter. Drago resta quelques secondes à baver devant la créature de ses fantasmes. Cette dernière le regardait bizarrement.

"- Ça va Malfoy ? Tu attends que je t'aide ou quoi ?:

"- Hein ? Non ! Je peux me débrouiller seul !" dit Drago sortant soudainement de ses rêveries.

Il se leva et fit face à Potter.

"- Tu n'as pas cours Potter ?"

"- Nan, et toi ? T'es pas sensé avoir cours ?"

Drago avait oublié ! Il était vraiment en retard ! Il aimait énormément Harry mais là, il allait lui payer.

"- Tu me le Payeras Potty!"

"- C'est ça Malfoy ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis plutôt !"

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir mutuellement puis se séparèrent. _Merde. Et Granger avait dit qu'on devait enterrer la hache de guerre... Peut-être que j'irais m'excuser. Mais de quoi ?! Il m'a mit en retard ! Grrr... Comment faire ? Trouve une solution ! Tu n'es pas encore en cours et Potter est seul derrière toi... Allez !_

"- Harry !"

L'interpellé se retourna brusquement. Il était clairement surpris. Drago lui avait les joues en feu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ?!

"- Hum ... Potter."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je... Hum..."

"- Malfoy j'comprends que dalle."

"- Je... Excuse-moi de t'avoir engueulé et appelé Potty..."

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

"- Heuu... Bin... Pas grave Malfoy. J'ai l'habitude que ça soit comme ça après tout."

"- Hum... Oui... C'est vrai... Heu..."

"- Autre chose ?"

"- Non... Non je... Je dois y aller ! À plus tard !"

"- Ouais... Hein ?"

Drago s'en alla en courant, rougissant de plus belle. En plus, il avait définitivement 20 minutes de retard. Il abandonna dans le couloir un Harry perplexe. _Qu'est-ce que Malfoy... Pourquoi "à plus tard" ? J'comprends pas. Et il s'est excusé... Incroyable ! Il rougissait aussi. C'était vraiment mignon... Aaaaarg ! Encore ?! Si ça continu je vais finir par tomber amoureux de ce gars... NON ! Pas Drago Malfoy quand même ! Mais il a un beau physique, et quand il rougit... Je fonds ! Non non non non... J'ai dû rêver. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, ce n'est pas moi et Drago n'est pas normal non plus... Oui voilà ! J'ai rêvé pour les rougissements. C'est impossible pour Malfoy de rougir, et de façon aussi mignonne en plus..._ Harry se sentit obligé de se rendre en vitesse dans son dortoir ou les toilettes les plus proches pour se soulager. (nda : Moi : Nyahaha ça y est ! Notre 'ryry a été contaminé par Dragounet XD Relectrice : ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre ! ))

OOO

Ginny Weasley était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle rédigeait son devoir de métamorphose, un devoir de plus... La jeune fille enq avait marre de ces devoirs de métamorphose. Mc Gonagall les faisait énormément travailler en ce moment ! Elle poussa un long soupire. Elle rangea ses affaires une fois son devoir terminé puis voulu le ranger dans son dortoir. Cependant elle fut stoppée par Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

"- Hermione ?"

"- J'ai besoin de te parler un instant. C'est possible ?

"- Oui bien sûr. Je vais juste poser mon devoir puis je reviens."

Ginny se hâta d'aller ranger son devoir puis retourna voir son amie dans la salle commune. Hermione lui fit signe de la suivre. Elles allèrent dans le parc et se posèrent dans un coin à l'écart. Il faisait beau. Bien qu'il y ait quelques nuages, il faisait beau et pas trop froid. Enfin, pas trop froid comparé aux autres jours car il fait tout de même pas chaud en novembre/décembre. On approchait de plus en plus des vacances de noël et la température ne cessait de baisser. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Ginny ne prenne la parole.

"- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

"- De Harry."

"- Harry ?"

"- Oui... Je me demandais... Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ?"

"- Je... Ahem... Je ne peux rien dire."

"- Pourquoi ?!"

"- J'ai promis à Harry que je ne dirais rien."

"- Très bien... Il n'y a pas que ça que je voulais savoir."

"- Hum ?"

"- Harry... Est-ce qu'il est hétéro ?"

"- HEIN ?!"

Ginny venait de crier sous l'effet de la surprise causée par la question subite et étonnante d'Hermione.

"- Que... Hum... Je ne sais pas..." répondit la rouquine la voix tremblante.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Mm... Oui."

Hermione n'était pas convaincue. Elle se doutait que Ginny était au courant mais elle ne tenait pas à la forcer à parler.

"- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?" demanda la dernière Weasley.

"- Hum, eh bien... J'ai une connaissance qui s'intéresse à Harry."

"- Qui ça ?!"

"- Je... Ne peux pas te le dire."

"- Oooh allez !" supplia Ginny.

"- Non non non ! Je dois garder le secret !"

"- Pfff !"

Hermione rigola devant la petite moue boudeuse de la jeune fille. Elles restèrent encore un moment dehors puis rentrèrent. Leurs cours allaient recommencer.

OOO

Le soir arriva rapidement. Les élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que les professeurs, se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Harry Potter et ses deux meilleurs amis, le fameux Trio, s'étaient installés à la table de leur maison. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ron s'était pas trop mal remis de l'entraînement de Quidditch. La date du match contre Serpentard avait été annoncé : il aura lieu dans une semaine. Ça allait être un super match ! Et trois semaines plus tard, les vacances de noël seront là. Le repas apparut sur la table. Harry mangeait tranquillement comme à son habitude. Mais il ne pût s'empêcher de regarder quelques fois en direction de la table des Serpentards. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine... Non, il y avait quelqu'un en particulier à cette table qui... Le perturbait. Un jeune homme d'un blond très pâle, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, un nez fin et pointu, des yeux bleu gris et orageux, une attitude hautaine et mesquine, noble. Un jeune homme au physique très avantageux et au caractère merdique... Quoique... Ce jeune homme avait l'air différent. Quelque chose en lui avait dû changer. Harry l'avait bien ressentit aujourd'hui, dans le couloir lorsqu'il l'avait croisé. Ce jeune homme : Drago Malfoy. C'était sensé être son pire ennemi, son rival ! Et pourtant, Harry Potter avait l'impression que ça avait changé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il finit de manger avec ses amis puis ils sortirent de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

Cependant, Hermione dit aux garçons qu'elle devait aller quelque part, un endroit important. Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules et ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors tandis qu'Hermione se rendait dans la salle - presque - abandonnée 209...

OOO

Drago avait peu mangé ce soir. Il n'avait pas très faim. Hermione ne lui a pas donné de réponse... Avait-elle oubliée ? Ou n'avait-elle pas eu le temps ? Il ne savait pas... Il voudrait savoir ! Il était seul dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Blaise et Pansy l'avait abandonné après le dîner. _Tss... Où sont-ils allés ? Ils peuvent être vraiment chiants parfois ! Ils m'ont laissé là, ils m'ont planté dans le couloir sans que je ne sache pourquoi ! Et il n'y a personne d'intéressant ici... Je crois que je vais aller me coucher._ Drago ferma son livre sur les potions et se leva. Il se rendit dans sa chambre. Ce soir, il n'avait pas de ronde de préfet à effectuer. Il ne pouvait donc pas aller grignoter dans la cuisine. Il soupira. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, enleva ses vêtements sorciers et entra sous la douche. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau blanche nue. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage.

Après cette bonne douche chaude, il se mit en pyjama. En sr regardant dans le miroir, il vit que ses cheveux étaient placés de façon indisciplinée sur sa tête. _Je ressemble un peu à Harry, les cheveux ainsi. Mais ça ne me va pas aussi bien qu'à lui. Lui... Il est... Waaaah !_ Drago rougit en pensant à Harry. Il s'imaginait passer sa main dans cette chevelure noire en bataille. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire ça ! Drago regarda à nouveau ses propres cheveux. Harry aimerait-il passer sa main dans ses cheveux ? Ils étaient doux, lisses et soyeux... Mais pleins de gel. Toujours pleins de gel ! _Je pourrais peut-être essayer de mettre moins de gel et de les laisser un peu plus... Pas en bataille mais pas trop plaqués en arrière._ Drago sortit de sa salle d'eau sur cette conclusion et décida de se coucher. Il était fatigué. Demain, il pourrait faire la grasse matinée : ce sera samedi ! Heureux de savoir que demain il pourrait dormir plus longtemps et ne pas faire grand chose de sa journée, tout comme le dimanche aussi, il s'endormit.

OOO

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveillait avec difficulté. Il avait super bien dormi ! Malgré l'étrange rêve de Drago Malfoy qu'il avait fait... Malgré ? Non... Il a super bien dormi grâce à ce rêve ! Harry se le remémora... En détails... Il avait chaud sous ses couvertures soudainement ! Il devait le faire... Oui, il allait mourir s'il ne le faisait pas... Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Certains étaient déjà levés et n'étaient plus dans le dortoir, d'autres dormaient encore. Parfait. Harry, tout en repensant à son rêve, se soulagea dans son lit... Déjà un peu humide de cette nuit...

Harry Potter s'était levé après avoir fait son affaire. Le petit déjeuné avait déjà été servi dans la Grande Salle et il ne restait quasi plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Il repéra quand même une part de gâteau perdue et solitaire dans son plat. Il la prit et la mangea avec appétit. Il n'y avait que lui dans la Grande Salle.

"- Tiens. Potter..."

Harry se retourna et vit Drago Malfoy. Il avait les cheveux légèrement moins plaqués que d'ordinaire.

"- Salut Malfoy ! T'as pas déjeuné encore ?"

"- Non et toi ?"

"- Je viens d'avaler une pauvre part de gâteau mais ça ne suffit pas."

"- Je suppose qu'on va devoir aller à la cuisine..."

"- Bonne idée !"

Harry se leva et alla avec Drago à la cuisine prendre à manger. Drago et lui n'en revenaient pas même s'ils ne disaient rien. Ils avaient eu une conversation banale sans piques. Incroyable ! Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui avait changé. Ils arrivèrent à destination. Les elfes de maison n'étaient pas là, heureusement. Drago et Harry fouillèrent un peu dans les placards et frigidaires pour sortir différentes pâtisseries et... De la crème chantilly ! (nda : Moi : miam ! Relectrice : Ché trop bon la crème chantilly °3°) Ild dégustèrent les pâtisseries et la chantilly tranquillement.

"- Tu viens souvent ?" demanda soudain Harry à Drago.

"- Ici ? Le soir lors de mes rondes de préfet généralement..."

"- D'accord..."

"- Quoi ? Tu vas encore me faire chier avec ça ?!"

"- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment fait chier."

Drago se tut. Harry avait raison. Il n'avait rien dit à cd propos à part une fois...

"- J'avais presque oublié tout ça. Et puis finalement, je n'ai plus trop envie de t'embêter. Je crois qu'entre nous ça s'est un peu calmé nan ?" dit Harry.

"- Oui..."

Drago et Harry se regardèrent un instant, ne pouvant se détacher du regard. Ils rougirent. Puis détournèrent la tête. Drago ne finit pas sa part de fondant au chocolat et partit rapidement de la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Ce dernier fixa un long moment la part de fondant avant de se décider à la manger. Le simple fait de penser que les lèvres de Drago s'étaient posées sur ce gâteau l'excitait...

OOO

Drago s'était mis à courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il se rendit dans sa chambre sous les regards surpris de tous. En même temps, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un Malfoy décoiffé, les joues rougies, sprinter dans les couloirs. Dans sa chambre, Drago eut un grand sourire puis sauta de joie. Il était heureux ! Harry et lui avaient enterré la hache de guerre ! Vraiment ! C'était génial ! Même si Drago ne sais pas s'il est gay, s'ils vont pouvoir devenir ami puis amants, il pouvait déjà au moins parler normalement avec Mr. Sexy au possible Harry Saint Potter ! Tout excité par cela, Drago dansait presque dans sa chambre. Il allait devoir en parler à Blaise et Pansy. Il descendit tout joyeux dans la salle commune froide des Serpentards et chercha ses amis. Ils les vit entrer et se précipita sur eux.

"- Blaise Pansy!"

"- Ah Drago ! Te voilà chéri." dis Pansy.

"- On doit te parler." dit à son tour Blaise.

"- De quoi ?"

"- Suis-nous."

Drago les suivit. Ils étaient dans la salle sur demande. Elle s'était transformée en une sorte de petit salon convivial. Drago s'assit sur un fauteuil moelleux blanc. Des verres et boissons étaient à disposition. Pansy servit trois jus de citrouille. Drago buvait son verre en attendant qu'un des deux autres voulais bien se mettre à parler. Il avait finit son jus, et aucun n'avait prononcé un mot. Mais Blaise prit enfin la parole.

"- Dray, on a discuté récemment avec Hermione."

"- Granger ? Et donc ?"

"- Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne savait pas si Harry était gay ou non. Mais Ginny a l'air d'être au courant."

"- Elle lui a demandé ?"

"- Oui chéri mais elle ne veut rien révéler." dit Pansy.

"- On pensait alors lui faire boire du Veritaserum." ajouta Blaise.

"- Hum... Où allons-nous nous en procurer ?"

"- On va le fabriquer !" dit Blaise.

"- Moui... Bon d'accord. Tant que j'ai ma réponse."

Les trois amis étaient d'accord. Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande quand Drago se souvint de ce qu'il voulait leur dire tout à l'heure. Il s'apprêtait à leur en faire part quand Blaise s'excusa.

"- Désolé Dray ! On a quelque chose à faire d'urgent !"

"- Quoi donc ?" demanda agacé le blond.

"- Un devoir chéri, un devoir..."

"- ..."

Ses deux amis le plantèrent de nouveau au milieu d'un couloir. Drago soupira. Il avait envie de voler un peu. Le temps dehors est parfait pour un entraînement avant le match contre Gryffgonfor... Contre son tendre Harry.

OOO

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rejoint Ron et Hermione. Ron avait la joue droite rougie... Il avait dû se prendre une claque d'Hermione. Mais pourquoi ? Une autre dispute ?

"- Il s'est passé quoi ?"

"- 'Mione m'a frappé parce que j'ai dit que..."

Vlan ! Ron s'était pris une autre claque.

"- Aïe !"

"- Il n'y a rien du tout Harry !"

"- Heu... Ouais ok... Si tu le dis..."

Harry préféra ne pas en demander plus vu la violence des claques d'Hermione sur ce pauvre Ron. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée avec ses amis. Hermione proposa de boire quelque chose. Harry et Ron acceptèrent. Elle servit du jus de citrouille. Harry prit son verre et le bu. Il se resservit à plusieurs reprises. Les trois amis discutaient un peu. Ron d'habitude bavard avait l'air de se retenir de parler. Harry ne dit rien. Un peu plus tard, Ginny les rejoignit. L'ambiance se détendit un peu. Hermione se leva peu après. Elle dit alors qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Elle partit ensuite. Ron partit à son tour voir Neville pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas une plante quelconque contre les brûlures. Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent alors seuls.

"- Ginny..."

"- Oui ?"

"- J'ai... Un soucis. Tu es la seule à qui je peux en parler..."

"- Oh oh ! Tu as repéré un gars ?" le taquina la jeune fille.

"- Moui... Disons qu'il me fait beaucoup d'effet en ce moment."

"- Et donc, c'est qui ?"

"- Hum... Je... C'est...lui..."

"- Hein ? Je ne me moquerais pas de toi."

"- Non mais il est super classe, beau physiquement, élégant... Waaaah quoi ! Haha... et quand il rougit... Encore plus waaaah !"

"- Bon ok. Mais dis moi qui c'est !"

"- Drago... Malfoy..."

"- Sérieux ?! Ce petit prétentieux? "

"- Oui..."

"- Vous n'êtes pas censé vous haïr ?"

"- Plus maintenant il me semble."

"- Eh bien! Je ne m'y attendais pas mais si tu es amoureux... Fonce !"

"- Je ne l'aime pas !"

"- Pas encore."

Ginny se leva et Harry aussi. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble. Ils ne firent pas grand chose : se promener à Pré-au-Lard, discuter... La journée fut agréable et passa vite. Harry était content de s'être confié à Ginny. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois. Tout s'était plutôt bien passé mais ils se quittés. Ginny avait compris la première qu'Harry préférait les hommes. Le concerné avait été obligé de voir les choses en face et d'accepter. Ça avait été dur pour Ginny : elle aimait Harry énormément. Et Harry, lui, avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'il soit gay. Il avait encore maintenant du mal et avait peur de la réaction de son entourage face à cette nouvelle. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à ses deux meilleurs amis. Donc Ginny était la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier. En plus désormais qu'il avait quelques vues sur Drago Malfoy... Il assumait encore moins sa situation. Il avait encore plus peur de la réaction de ses amis. Non parce qu'être gay c'est une chose... Mais désirer Drago Malfoy !? C'était une autre histoire là !

Il faisait nuit. Harry était couché dans son lit. Il rêva d'un jeune homme blond au nez pointu et aux yeux bleu gris orageux...

OOO

Drago Malfoy rêvassait assis sur son lit à baldaquin vert et argent. Il soupirait de bonheur : sa relation avec Harry s'était améliorée. Ils avaient prit le petit déjeuné ensemble ! Ô bonheur ! Par Salazard ! Drago n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il avait même dansé dans sa chambre ! Mais dans cette merveilleuse journée, le plus étrange événement aura été le passage dans le salle sur demande avec Blaise et Pansy. Il n'avait pratiquement pas vu ces deux-là. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prenaient en ce moment ?! Ils partirent au galop de l'esprit de Drago et furent remplacé par une vision érotique d'Harry Potter. Drago bavait devant cette vision. Il désirait Potter. Il voulait son cœur et son corps ! Ce cœur si bon et ce corps si délicieux... _J'irais espionner ce Sexy Saint Potter sous la douche un jour... Après le match de Quidditch par exemple ! Nyahaha... Mais en même temps... Je stresse un peu ! Que faire s'il me découvre ?! Ça risque de ruiner tous mes efforts... Bon tant pis ! J'y penserais plus tard aux problèmes ! Là, je veux juste rêver de Harry sous une douche... Nu évidemment._ Drago fut emporté dans les bras de Morphée...

OOO

Le prince de Serpentard se réveilla plus tôt qu'hier. Il y avait encore quelques personnes dans la Grande Salle et des choses à avaler sur la table. Il n'aperçut pas Harry. Dommage, ils ne prendront pas leur petit déjeuné en tête à tête ce matin. Drago était terriblement déçu. Il mangea un peu puis quitta la Grande Salle pour retourner dans la froide salle commune des Serpentards. Il ne vit ni Blaise ni Pansy. Où étaient-ils passés encore ?! Il devait leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle au sujet de sa relation avec Harry. Il monta dans sa chambre et prit un parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et un manuel ainsi qu'une note. Il avait un devoir à rendre demain. Un devoir de Botanique. Il devait faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait quasiment personne. Drago s'installa à une table et commença à rédiger quelques phrases. Puis il se leva et chercha des documents pouvant l'aider. Il revint ensuite à sa table et continua son devoir avec soin.

OOO

Harry s'était levé très tard. Il était pas loin de midi lorsqu'il se rendit à la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait plus le petit déjeuné. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à attendre le déjeuner. En attendant, il chercha ses amis. Dans le couloir, il croisa Neville. Il lui indiqua que Ron et Hermione étaient dans le parc vers le lac. Harry remercia Neville et se dirigea à petites foulées vers le lieu indiqué. Ses deux amis étaient bien là.

"- Hey !"

"- Tiens ! Harry tu es là ?" demanda Hermione en rigolant.

"- Bien sûr ! J'ai la dalle par contre..."

"- Bin vieux, t'as qu'à pas te lever si tard aussi !"

"- Ferme là Ron."

"- Hé !"

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur. Midi arriva. Harry mangea goulument, avec appétit. Puis l'après-midi arriva. Hermione laissa Harry et Ron seuls un moment. Ils allèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

"- Ça va mieux avec Hermione ?" demanda Harry.

"- Ouais ouais. C'était rien." répondit le rouquin.

"- Tant mieux !"

"- Ouais ! J'me serais sentit vraiment mal sinon."

"- Haha."

"- Et toi ?"

"- Hein ? Quoi "et toi" ?"

"- T'as pas d'filles en vues en c'moment ?" Ron lui fit un clin d'œil.

"- Mmm... Nan pas vraiment..." rougit le brun.

"- Ooooh ça cache quelque chose !" s'exclama Ron. " Qui c'est ? Allez dis !"

"- Heu.. Hum... Personne !"

"- C'est ça vieux... Allez dis le à ton pote quoi !" dit Ron en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

"- Non mais il n'y a personne !"

"- Bon. S'tu le dis !"

Ron abandonna. Ils regardèrent un moment le terrain sans parler. Puis Harry demanda à Ron quand est-ce qu'il reprendrait les entraînements.

"- Dans quelques jours. Après-demain j'pense."

"- Ok. Parfait!"

"- Je ne veux pas rater un match contre les Serpentards !" plaisanta Ron.

"- Haha oui !"

Harry et Ron retournèrent dans le bâtiment et se rendirent dans leur salle commune profiter des autres Gryffondors.

OOO

La journée était passée calmement. La nuit tombait rapidement. Les élèves allaient se coucher. Morphée les emportait tous...

OOO

Harry se leva précipitamment. Il avait cours de Potion ce matin ! Bonjour le visage maussade de Snape ! Et merde ! Il se prépara en 4e vitesse, rejoignit ses amis et ils filèrent manger. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours ensuite. Dans le couloir, ils virent Drago Malfoy ainsi que Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson les rejoindre.

"- En retard dès le matin la fouine ?" se moqua Ron.

"- Je peux en dire tout autant de toi !" répliqua le blond.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy étaient entrés en cours. Harry attendait Ron. Ce dernier arriva. Il dépassa rapidement Harry, en le bousculant même un peu.

"- Hé !"

"- Oh. Désolé vieux !"

Harry allait passer la porte quand Drago s'apprêtait à le dépasser lui aussi.

"- Tss pousse toi Malfoy."

"- Je ne veux pas être le dernier à entrer !"

Ils se poussèrent un peu et finalement entrèrent en même temps. Ils allèrent s'installer. Snape entra. Le cours commença. Petit à petit, Drago et Harry ressentir tous les deux une sensation désagréable de malaise. Ils n'y firent pas plus attention. Le cours se passa sans trop de peine. Harry et Neville avait réussi à faire une potion pas trop foireuse. À la fin du cours, Harry alla déposer un flacon de potion sur le bureau de Snape et sortit avec Hermione et Ron lorsqu'il sentit une forte douleur à la poitrine. Un cri lui échappa. En même temps que lui, derrière, un autre cri résonna. Celui qui l'avait poussé n'était autre que Drago Malfoy.

* * *

Leur relation avance bien ! *^* Vive le Drarry !

Le chapitre V est en cours de création. ;) Je ne peux pas donner de dates de publications cependant... C'est ça les artistes comme dis ma "relectrice" XD

Bref ! J'espère comme à chaque fois que vous appréciez ce que vous lisez. }^^ D'ailleurs, ce chapitre aura été un peu plus long que les autres... enfin non en fait...mais en s'en fout ! XD

Merci encore (encore et encore et encore...) d'avoir lu ce que j'ai écrit !


End file.
